24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Found Out
Chase Edmunds learns about the threat on the Vice-President's life. Summary The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. Jack Bauer sends a PDA requiring an encryption code that he found on the ship back to CTU for analysis. He informs Michelle Dessler that it is too sensitive for a rookie such as Sean Walker to handle, but she assures him that he will cope. Jack later informs Tony Almeida that they secured the Ricin, but there are missing weapons shipments from the ship. Tony says that he will look into it soon. Jack informs Tony of the dead crew members, and inquires about who left the tip. However, Tony is unaware of the identity of the tipster, just the location that the tip was given from; four blocks from the harbor. Jack says the thinks that this is not over. When Carr has gone, Chase Edmunds calls Chloe O'Brian at CTU Washington and tells her about the hit on Jim Prescott. She contacts him with Tony at CTU Los Angeles, who informs Jack of the developments. Jack is sent to Robert Daniels' location as he is the closest field agent. He sets off, saying that he will inform CTU of what he finds. Tony informs Chase that Jack is on the case. However, Carr has heard the whole conversation. Chase says that he wants a flight to Los Angeles. Chloe says that Sonya will not agree to it, but he wants to go anyway. Chloe detects someone listening in and tells Chase she is sending a helicopter to get him. Chase tells her to give him 20 minutes to clean the place out. After destroying three Comm Points in the base to stop communication, Chase makes it up a ladder. 07:18:22 Chase gets to the final comm point and destroys it. He then steals a key card and manages to lock down the building. He takes an elevator to a second floor and takes out all the terrorists he comes across. Chase moves around the base and kills Carr's henchmen Perez and Tarket before finding Carr himself. 07:38:23 Carr tells Chase that he trusted him and that he should have listened to Tarket. Chase says that he was just doing his job but Carr says he won't let Chase leave the compound alive. Chase kills Carr and exits the base before the lock-down ends. When he enters the CTU helicopter, Chase tells the pilot to head for the airport. The pilot tries to argue with him, emphasizing that they need to go back to CTU DC, but Chase forces him to go the airport. 07:59:58...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Mission targets * Enemies Killed: 30 * Head Shots: 10 * Accuracy: 75% Background information and notes * To complete the mission, the player has to find the four comm points and destroy them. They are shown with yellow markers on the map. * A shot of Adrenaline can be found in a storage route along the way. * Continuing forward from the third comm point, body armour can be found in a storage room. * This is the first mission in which the abilities to run (Hold ) and climb ladders ( ) are introduced. * On the second floor there a vehicle that Chase can get in to run down enemies and make it through the base faster. * Further into the second floor there is a supply room to the side of the main corridor. Inside there are two enemies. Once they have been killed the player can progress through to a room with some computers that also has body armour and Adrenaline. * After killing Carr there are two rooms either side. One leads to a bathroom that has a health point, and the other has a health pack. * Chloe and Chase mention someone called Sonya, who is implied to the Special Agent in Charge of DC CTU. Weaponry * Chase's primary weapon in this mission is a Tag-17 Pistol. * The first enemies that Chase encounters carry RF Micros. * After destroying the third comm point, an enemy can be killed that carries a Montana T34. * When Chase reaches the second floor, a terrorists attacks him who has an AZ7 Soviet. * Carr has an M4 Carbine that Chase can take after killing him. Category:The Game missions